Shub Naya Baras
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Para Mu a data vinha perdendo o significado. Para Shaka nunca teve. E para os garotos era motivo para conspirar contra o Papai Noel... o.ov *Yaoi. Shaka x Mu. Oneshot.* *Presente de Natal para Deni Chan*


_**Disclaimer:**_ Mesmo que o tio Kuru fizesse um torneio pelos direitos autorais de Saint Seiya, tanta gente participaria que ele duraria pelo infinito e além... O jeito é me divertir escrevendo sobre, sem fins lucrativos... TT

_**N/A:**_ Nye, oneshot Mu x Shaka! O título significa "Feliz Natal", na Índia! o.ov Yaoi. AU. Presente de Natal pra _**Deni Chan**_! n.n

_**Agradecimentos:**_ Para _Rairaku_, que é muito má, mas betou essa fic na velocidade da luz! n.n E para _McDragon,_ por me fazer ver a luz sobre Papai Noel, e por permitir que eu mostrasse para mais gente através dos gemas! xD

_

* * *

_

_"Mas o que é hipocrisia senão uma tentativa, embora imperfeita, de alcançar um elevado código de comportamento? Palavras insinceras eram melhores do que nada e freqüentemente levavam a uma crença mais profunda.".  
_**David R. Slavitt – Alice At 80**

**Shub Naya Baras**

A neve estendia-se como um tapete branco sem fim, os enfeites e luzes coloridas seguiam o jovem por qualquer rua em que passasse. Aos seus olhos claros era realmente adorável a decoração natalina, por outro lado era um incomodo infeliz a balburdia que precedia o dia esperado.

Andava rápido, mas com dificuldade, entre a multidão, sua aparência bela e exótica quase passava despercebida naquela época do ano, devido à correria e preocupações. Todo ano a mesma coisa. As pessoas pareciam deixar tudo para a última hora, e era aí que a cidade virava uma confusão.

O capitalismo destroçara o Natal, tornando a comemoração, que deveria ser religiosa, apenas um motivo maior para lucros.

E, embora não estivesse incluído entre a população que se espremia nas lojas, tinha que atravessar as ruas movimentadas para chegar ao seu destino.

O vento enregelante fustigava seu corpo. Suspirou resignado. Já perdera a conta de quantos haviam esbarrado em si. Sem contar algumas crianças que lhe puxaram a longa trança lilás. Sorriu ao conseguir vencer a última rua.

_"Ah, Shaka não vai gostar do atraso..."_ pensou, consultando o relógio no pulso.

Ajeitou o casaco e apressou-se em direção ao apartamento do loiro. Flocos de neve começavam a cair.

_**-x-x-x-**_

- Rede? - exclamou Shaka interrogativamente, ao ser extraído de seus pensamentos pelo pedido estranho.

- É! Das grandes! - exclamou o garotinho de cabelos azulados, entusiasmado, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos do jovem.

Shaka fitou seu pequeno sobrinho e o irmão gêmeo dele que balançava a cabeça concordando.

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer com isso, Kanon? - perguntou realmente curioso.

- Ué, pegar o Papai Noel! - declarou, simples assim.

_"Ah, não..."_ pensou Shaka, inconformado. _"Depois da tentativa frustrada de capturar a Fada-dos-Dentes, agora eles querem pegar o Noel também?"_

A campainha tocou, deixando o loiro aliviado. Primeiro porque o namorado estava demorando muito; e segundo porque não concordava com os seres irreais que os adultos faziam as crianças acreditarem, só servia para desiludi-las um dia, mas não seria ele a fazer isso.

E, se esquecendo naquele momento de como aqueles gêmeos podiam ser persistentes, abriu a porta.

Os olhos verdes fitavam-lhe apreensivos. Mas isso era detalhe e Shaka observava o conjunto que, basicamente, consistia em um jovem da sua altura, tez clara e rosto expressivo. Curiosos sinais como sobrancelhas e longos cabelos violáceos dando-lhe um ar exótico.

- Mu...

- Atrasado. Sim, sete minutos... desculpe, mas a cidade está uma verdadeira confusão.

- Tudo bem. - Shaka sorriu, dando espaço para que ele entrasse. - Mas por que já começou se explicando?

- Eu o conheço bem, virginiano... - respondeu sorrindo, aproximando-se para beijá-lo.

Shaka permitiu apenas um toque suave dos lábios macios, afinal havia crianças na sala... ou não. Piscou, olhando para os lados, os garotos haviam sumido. Abriu a boca pronto para chamá-los, mas Mu impediu, incapaz de deixar a oportunidade escapar, e o beijou como queria.

- Diga-me, Shaka, vai mesmo comigo cear na casa da Saori?

O rapaz revirou os olhos azuis, sentando-se no sofá.

- Hn, primeiro: temos _mesmo_ que ir? - indagou e, sem deixar tempo para resposta, continuou: - Você sabe que para mim o Natal é um dia como outro qualquer, sou budista, respeito as outras religiões mas...

- ...O Natal se tornou uma festa meramente capitalista, onde poucos lembram o seu verdadeiro significado e usam a data para se redimir das tolices que fizeram durante o ano todo... - anelou, sentando-se ao lado dele. - Trocam presentes, comem, abusam do chamado espírito natalino e sentem-se mais humanos e caridosos...

- E assim que o ano vira voltam a fazer as mesmas tolices...

- Exato. - completou, desfazendo a longa trança. - E minha prima Saori, assim como os parentes que raramente vejo, vão se reunir, fazer tudo isso como bons hipócritas e a vida continuará... - disse Mu, sem amargura pelos fatos que não poderia mudar, a vida real era assim afinal. - Ah sim, e ainda tem o adicional de todos especularem o máximo possível sobre minha vida...

- E, eu repito, nós temos que ir? Sermos mais dois hipócritas?

- Não. _Você_ não tem que ir... - deslizou um dedo pela face alva do rapaz. - Na verdade, nem quero que vá e passe por isso. _Eu_ tenho que ir. É o que acontece quando se promete coisas, que definitivamente não se quer cumprir, para os pais...

- Aí é que está! - exclamou Shaka, apontando um dedo em riste para o rosto confuso do outro. - Eu também não quero que você passe por isso... e já que não tem jeito mesmo, eu vou sim.

Mu sorriu para ele, murmurando uma palavra de agradecimento.

- Essa noite não será, para você, um terror total se eu estiver lá, ariano... - disse o loiro, com toda sua modéstia.

- Quanta pretensão...

- Só estou sendo sincero...

O jovem de olhos esmeraldas sorriu concordando. Os gêmeos apareceram naquele momento, após concluírem alguns planos no quarto.

- MU! - exclamaram prontamente, voando para o os braços do rapaz.

- Olá, Saga, Kanon! - cumprimentou, olhando de um para outro, ainda não sabia diferenciá-los.

- Mu, precisamos de sua ajuda! - disse Saga, os enormes olhos azul-esverdeados brilhando em sua direção.

- Para...? - inquiriu, curioso.

- Pegar o Papai Noel! - exclamou Kanon, fazendo _"puppy eyes"_ como o irmão.

- Ahn? - fez o ariano, confuso. Olhou para o namorado, mas este apenas deu de ombros, resignado. - Hmm, garotos, o que vocês têm contra o "bom velhinho"?

- Bom? Ele não é bom! E tá ficando gagá, não tá acertando nos presentes... - começou Kanon.

- E ele é assustador... - continuou Saga.

- Por quê? Vocês nunca falaram disso nos outros anos... - contestou Mu, sem entender.

- É, mas a gente parou pra pensar e...

- Um velho que sabe tudo que você faz o ano todo...

- Entra e sai da sua casa ninguém sabe como, ninguém vê quando...

- Fica na sua casa o tempo que ele quiser sendo que todo mundo tá nanando enquanto isso...

- Fora que ninguém sabe onde encontrá-lo...

- É assustador...

- ... - os adultos olharam-nos com algum espanto por tal lógica.

- Bom, sabe-se que ele mora no Pólo Norte, não? - opinou o loiro.

- Sabe-se lá em que lugar exatamente... - comentou Mu, distraído, levando imediatamente uma cotovelada de Shaka.

Os pequenos não deixaram escapar:

- É, então... Como você mandaria a polícia atrás dele?

- Papai Noel é um cara que não dá pra punir! - Kanon atestou, balançando a cabeça.

Mu afastou-se devidamente de Shaka, antes de pensar alto:

- Eis uma forma boa de vida...

O virginiano acertou o ar. Franziu o cenho para o rapaz de cabelos lilás, que exibia um meio sorriso.

- Meninos...

Entretanto os dois não lhe deram atenção e, após uma rápida entreolhada, Kanon declarou:

- É mesmo! Quero ser Papai Noel quando crescer!

Dessa vez Mu teve que rir, enquanto os meninos saíam agitados, discutindo como tomariam o lugar do Papai Noel.

- Weeeee! Vamos ficar com as renas!

- Ai, Buda! - fez Shaka, desolado. - Hoje o Papai Noel, e amanhã? O presidente? Logo vão estar querendo dominar o mundo...

- Hahaha - o ariano ainda ria quando envolveu o ombro dele com um braço. - Ainda tem a Fada-dos-Dentes - de novo -, o Coelhinho da Páscoa...

- ...

- Calma, eles só têm sete anos...

- Não é nessa idade que as crianças começam a discernir entre o certo e o errado?

- Deve ser... - falou despreocupado.

Trocaram mais alguns comentários sobre os sobrinhos do jovem de olhos safiras; falaram sobre suas profissões; e um ou outro plano para o ano seguinte. Evitando ao máximo conversar sobre a "reunião de família" iminente no Natal.

A noite não tardou a chegar. O tempo sempre voa quando se está com quem gosta. Mu precisava ir embora, por mais que tivesse adiado o momento.

- Preciso levar os meninos para os pais. - informou Shaka. - Vou acompanhá-lo por um trecho.

Mu fez um sinal afirmativo e abraçou o jovem de olhos azuis. Em seguida foram chamar Saga e Kanon, que passaram o dia tramando e ligando para os amigos para avisar - afinal, se Papai Noel passava em todas as casas, um deles teria que conseguir encurralá-lo.

_**-x-x-x-**_

A neve caía aos poucos quando, na noite seguinte, Mu apareceu no apartamento de Shaka para irem à casa da prima. Foi de carro desta vez.

- Pontual, ariano. - comentou Shaka, pegando um casaco negro que contrastava com sua pele clara, seus cabelos dourados e seus olhos cintilantes. Perfeito. - Limpa a baba, Mu...

- ...É realmente uma pena que tenhamos que sair agora...

Não obstante, seguiram com a programação.

Chegaram à casa da moça sem realmente desejarem estar lá. Os enfeites natalinos - verdes, vermelhos e dourados - se faziam notar por todos os lados, em portas, janelas, móveis e, obviamente, na enorme árvore de Natal, com suas luzes multicoloridas piscando incessantes em torno dela.

Aquele clássico _Jingle Bell_ infeliz ecoava insistente.

Mu e Shaka tentaram ficar o máximo possível afastados de todos. Tudo corria como o ariano previra. Pessoas que não via há tempos, pessoas que não gostaria de ver e pessoas desconhecidas. Sorrisos falsos, alguns sinceros, arrependimentos e promessas. Abraços para todos os lados.

O noivo de Saori contava, para um grupo de pessoas, as boas ações que fizera naquele Natal.

_"Como se fazer boas ações precisasse de uma data, e não pudessem ser realizadas o ano todo."_ Pensou Shaka, indignado, ao passar por perto com o ariano.

- Ele é um tolo. - sussurrou Mu, diante da expressão exasperada do outro. - Desempenhando uma ou outra caridade apenas para se gabar depois.

- Bom, ao menos, se ele fez mesmo... - ponderou, apoiando os braços na sacada. Estavam longe da balburdia, sós enfim. - Os motivos não importam, pois serviu para ajudar alguém.

- Sim. - concordou Mu, ao lado dele. - Seria cômico se não fosse trágico, as pessoas precisam de uma data específica para serem boas.

- Para alguma coisa sua comemoração capitalista tinha que servir.

- É, mas... que feio, estamos aqui reclamando do que é, afinal de contas, uma comemoração religiosa... não somos tão bons também...

- Ah, Mu... - soltou com um sorriso. Checou se não havia ninguém por perto e envolveu a cintura dele com os braços. - É claro que não somos! Mas nos esforçamos...

- Falando em esforço... o que os gêmeos terão tramado?

- Mais fácil perguntar o que eles não tramaram... eles pensaram até em colocar laxante em biscoitinhos que serviriam de isca pro Papai Noel!

O rapaz de olhos esmeraldas riu. Fitou a miríade de flocos gelados que novamente caíam do céu noturno, suspirando meio nostálgico. Encostou a testa na franja dourada, murmurando as palavras típicas que não conseguia deixar de mencionar, mesmo que para o outro a data fosse indiferente.

- Feliz Natal, Shaka.

Encostando os lábios nos dele o virginiano conjeturou:

- Nessa data, supostamente, nasceu aquele que deu a vida por amor ao próximo. E isso já é algo muito bonito. Se o tal espírito natalino consegue humanizar as pessoas, mesmo que por uns poucos dias...

Shaka puxou Mu pelo braço para entrarem, a neve piorava. Mas soltou umas últimas palavras:

- Feliz Natal... Mu.

_**Owari**_

_

* * *

__**N/A: **_Hohoh já sabia que seria difícil fazer um Mu x Shaka, mas não esperava que fosse tanto... -.-' Mas foi bom, serviu de treino para mim. Era pra ter mais drama, mas a _**Deni Chan**_ me lembra humor... xD O que acabou ficando por conta dos gemas... Não sei se consegui fazer direitinho, mas me esforcei e fiz com carinho, _**Deni Chan**_! Feliz Natal e tudo de bom pra você/o/ E pra quem leu a fic também! n.n 

_Mu:_ E como foi a caça? n.n'

_Kanon:_ Pra variar o Papai Noel escapou... T-T

_Saga:_ Ele deve usar Pó de Flu... o.ó

_Kanon:_ Ou Pó de Pirlimpimpim... ò.o

_Milo:_ Isso se faz naquelas farmácias de manipulação? o/

_Aioria:_ Ouvi dizer que é homeopatia de gnomo meio... afeminado... x.x'

_Shaka:_ O que estão fazendo aqui? o.õ

_Shura:_ Achou mesmo que não iríamos aparecer, nem que fosse fora da fic? XD

_Kamus:_ Eu vim arrastado... u.u'

_Máscara:_ Mwahahahah xDDDDD (pendurando uma cabeça nova na Casa)

_Afrodite:_ SANTA! O.O

_Todos:_ Oro? o.O'

_Afrodite:_ Santa Claus, gente... n-n'.

_Todos:_ ... ¬¬'


End file.
